La vida de Sam
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Sam,una chica normal,llega a vivir a Seattle con su padre y no sabe que pasara en el camino...A Sam le esperan aventuras,desgracias,misterio,pero sobre todo,mucho, mucho AMOR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!...Se que no eh actualizado mis demas historias pero esta se me ocurrio,primero dije a mi misma,mi misma que tal si Sam llegara a una nueva ciudad y conociera a Freddie y despues pensé en Crepusculo,Luna Nueva,Amanecer y esta historia aparecio….Espero que les guste…**

Nueva en la ciudad

-No se porque deje que mama me convenciera de vivir contigo-Dijo una rubia entrando a la casa de su padre

-Vamos Sam,no será tan malo-Dijo un rubio entrando atrás de ella

-Eso espero-Dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien Sam-Dijo su padre desde abajo

-En un minuto espera-Dijo Sam

-¡Sam!-Dijo su papa un poco enojado

-Ya voy-Dijo Sam bajando de las escaleras

-El es Louis-Dijo su papa señalando a un castaño muy guapo entrando a la casa

-Hola,mi nombre es Louis-Dijo el castaño amablemente,sorprendiendose de la belleza de la rubia

-Hola,mi nombre es Sam,mucho gusto-Dijo Sam amablemente

-Enseñale la sorpresa Louis-Dijo el papa de Sam llendose a la cocina

-Claro señor Puckett-Dijo Louis

-¿Qué sorpresa?-Dijo confundida la rubia

-Ya lo veraz,ven conmigo-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa timida

-Bien-Dijo Sam agarrandolo de la mano

-Vamos-Dijo nervioso Louis

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Sam señalando la camioneta que estaba enfrente de su casa

-Eso…es tuyo-Dijo Louis entregandole las llaves a Sam

-¿¡QUE?!-Dijo Sam sin poder creerlo

-Asi es Sammy,eso es tuyo,todo tuyo-Dijo el papa de Sam saliendo de la casa

-Wow,gracias papa-Dijo la rubia abrazando a su padre

-De nada princesa,es solo un pequeño regalo-Dijo devolviendole el abrazo a la rubia

-Esto es genial-Dijo Sam emocionada

-Y mañana iras a la escuela con ella y llevaras a Louis ya que va en la misma escuela que tu-Dijo su papa llamado Mick

-Voy a ser su chofer mañana Sr Louis-Dijo bromeando a Louis

-Si,parece que si-Dijo nervioso el castaño

-Tranquilo no como-Dijo Sam bromeando

-Pero yo si-Dijo Louis para si mismo

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Sam ya que no lo habia escuchado

-Nada-Dijo Louis sonriendo

-Jaja bien,nos vemos mañana Louis-Dijo Sam entrando a su casa

-Claro,hasta mañana-Dijo Louis llendose

Al dia siguiente

Sonaba el sonido de los pajaros cantando y Sam estaba con su padre Mick en la cocina

-Hoy es tu primer dia en la nueva escuela..¿Estas nerviosa?-Pregunto Mick a su pequeña rubia

-Mmm no tanto-Dijo Sam acomodando sus cosas

-¿Te gusto Louis?-Pregunto su padre sin rodeos

-¡PAPA!-Dijo avergonzada Sam

-¿Te gusto?,Si o No-Dijo su padre

-Mmm no lo se,se me hizo muy guapo y tierno,pero todavia no lo conozco bien-Dijo Sam honestamente tomandose su jugo de naranja

-Mmm de acuerdo-Dijo no muy convencido su padre

-Toc toc toc-Dijo Louis atrás de la puerta

-Mmm es Louis me tengo que ir-Dijo Sam soltando el jugo y abriendo la puerta

-Nos vemos en la tarde pequeña-Dijo su padre

-Adios papa-Dijo Sam llendose a su camioneta con Louis

-Y…¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Louis rompiendo el silencio

-Bien..y ¿Cómo es la escuela?-Le pregunto Sam

-Ahh..pues es muy linda y tiene jardin y una cancha de futbol-Dijo Louis describiendola

-Ahh…de seguro me encantara-Dijo Sam sonriendole a Louis

-Si-Dijo Louis sonriendole de regreso a Sam

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Sam apagando la camioneta y bajandose

-Sip,aquí es-Dijo Louis bajandose tambien

-¿Quién es el?-Dijo Sam interesada señalando a un castaño solitario muy guapo

-Ahh..el es Fredward-Dijo Louis nerviosamente

-¿Y porque esta solo?-Dijo Sam mirando al chico solitario

-No lo se,mejor hay que entrar-Dijo muy nervioso Louis

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sam confundida

**Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo…..y ya saben los reviews me inspiran muchisisisimo **** la seguire con reviews…**


	2. El es extraño

**Volvi pronto pero es que me enloquese esta historia…..Ok,exagero :P ,pero me emociona esribirla porque pensaba en mi pelicula favorita Crepusculo (La saga completa) ok no mas platica y aquí esta! **

El es extraño

Pov Sam

Louis me decia que era un compañero cualquiera,pero a mi me emocionaba conocer la historia de ese chico llamado "Fredward" como…¿Por qué siempre esta solo? O ¿Por qué no tiene novia? o ¿Por qué es tan palido?...Pero solo habia una forma de averiguarlo y esa era hablar con el…..

Fin Pov Sam

-Hola-Le dijo la rubia al chico castaño en la cafeteria de la escuela

-No deberias estar aquí-Dijo Fredward con voz seca

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Sam sentandose al lado de el

-Porque no-Respondio Fredward friamente

-Mmm ¿Por qué no?-Dijo Sam preguntando nuevamente

-Porque no quiero-Dijo Fredward empezando a molestarse

-Perdon por molestarte solo queria ser tu amiga-Dijo Sam triste y sinceramente parandose de donde estaba

-No,yo lo siento es que aquí casi nadie me habla-Dijo Fredward mas tranquilo y sociable

-Ahh,bueno yo me voy-Dijo Sam caminando

-¡NO!,Porfavor dejame acompañarte-Dijo Fredward con una voz tierna pero a la vez seca

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sam feliz

-Y..¿Donde vives?-Pregunto Fredward

-A 5 cuadras de aquí y mi papa ayer me dio una camioneta para transportarme asi que no necesito caminar…¿Quieres que te lleve?-Dijo Sam muy feliz

-¿Me llevarias?-Dijo el castaño confundido

-¡Claro!...Que pregunta tan tonta-Dijo Sam sonriendole a Fredward

-Oye y a estas alturas no se como te llamas-Dijo Fredward

-Mi nombre es Sam-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Mi nombre..-Trato de decir Fredward

-Fredward,yo he investigado sobre ti-Dijo Sam divertida al ver la cara de Freddie

-Me gusta que me digan Freddie-Dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Ok,Freddie-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-Mmmm-Dijo Freddie tratando de entablar una conversacion con la rubia

-Ya vamonos ¿no?-Dijo Sam nerviosa

-Claro-Dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Mmm solo esperame un segundo-Dijo Sam corriendo para la puerta de la escuela

-Hola Sam-Dijo Louis sonriendo

-Hola Lou-Dijo Sam besando su mejilla

-¿Ya nos vamos?-Dijo Louis sonrojado

-Si,espero que no te moleste,pero tambien llevare a Freddie-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-¿Freddie?-Dijo confundido Louis

-Si,el chico de la mañana,Fredward-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-¿¡QUE?!,Pero no es buena influencia para ti-Dijo gritando Louis

-Tranquilo Lou,ni que fuera un asesino-Dijo Sam bromeando

-Jaja,obvio no-Dijo Louis muy nervioso

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?-Dijo Sam

-Por nada-Dijo Louis nervioso

-Entonces..¿No hay problema?-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-No,supongo que no-Dijo Lou con una sonrisa fingida pero parecia muy real

-Eres increible-Dijo Sam besando su mejilla

-Entonces,vamos-Dijo Sam jalando a Louis con mucha prisa

-Wow-Dijo Louis con voz de enamorado pero esta se le quito al ver a Freddie

-Fredward-Dijo Louis con voz seca

-Louis-Dijo con el mismo tono de voz,Freddie

-Mmm…¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Sam confundida

-No-Respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo nerviosos

-¿Ok?-Dijo Sam mas confundida que antes

-Mejor vamonos-Dijo Freddie sentandose de copiloto como un rayo

-Oye,yo voy de copiloto-Dijo Louis enojado subiendose a la parte de atrás

-Ni modo Lou-Dijo en tono burlesco Freddie

-¿Celoso?-Dijo Louis con un tono de superioridad

-Claro que no,ella no se juntaria con un peludo que huele a perro-Dijo Freddie

-Ni con un chupa-sangre,palido y que nunca duerme-Contraataco Louis

-¿De que hablan?-Dijo Sam subiendose a la camioneta

-De nada-Respondieron los castaños nerviosos

-Ustedes son extraños…..

**Hasta aquí,espero reviews esta historia me esforce mucho en hacerla….Ok no,solo salio de mi cabeza como un ¡BUM!,Pero aun asi,espero reviews **


	3. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola chicos, estoy triste u.u, ¿Por qué? Creo que la historia no les gusto...Solo les voy a decir algo importante, díganme si les gusto y si no también para borrar esta historia y concentrarme en las otras, de hecho ya estaba preparando un nuevo capitulo, pero me dije a mi misma, si no hay reviews es que no les gusto la historia, y no vale la pena publicar algo que no les gusta! Asi que si no les gusta esta historia la borro y listo, No, no estoy molesta ni nada parecido, solo estoy un poco triste! Solo díganme ¿Si?...Disfruten su fin de semana... **


	4. Son¿mounstros?

**La vida me odia ¬¬ eh tardado y lo sé, solo que no eh tenido tiempo de NADA! Como odio mis tareas ¬¬ pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso **** me animo seguir con esta historia ;)**

* * *

Son...¿Monstruos? 

Pov Sam

Llegue a mi casa y deje a Lou y a Fred en la suya, me parecía extraño que no hubiera nadie ya que mi papa es muy sobre protector cosa que no me agrada mucho que digamos

-Sam ¿Cuándo llegaste?-Dijo mi padre saliendo de su habitación tranquilamente

-Hace como 2 minutos, pensé que ya te habías ido a trabajar-Dije un poco confundida

-Ya me iba pero quise esperarte para decirte algo importante-Dijo él un poco preocupado

-¿Qué sucede?-Dije confundida

-Es sobre tu madre-Dijo el preocupándome

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Dije preocupada

-Nada malo, solo que no la vas a ver por un tiempo, se va a ir con Rick a un crucero-Dijo él, ahh claro Rick...su novio

-Está bien-Dije yo

-Oye hija quería pedirte un favor de parte de Louis-Dijo el sorprendiéndome ya que Lou no me dijo nada en la camioneta

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte

-Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de su madre, ¿lo acompañarías a comprar un regalo?-Dijo mi padre

-Seguro-Dije sonriendo

-De acuerdo yo me voy princesa-Dijo el besándome la mejilla

Pov Fred

Tenía que ir con Louis, ese lobito de cuarta, Sam me cayó muy bien pero parece que a Louis también le gusta y le voy a advertir algo

-LOUIS-Dije gritando y entrando a su habitación por la ventana, iugh huele a perro mojado que ironía

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo el saliendo de la ducha, con razón

-¡Quiero decirte algo!-Dije sin rodeos

-¿Qué?-Dijo el desesperado porque me valla

-Es sobre Sam..-Trate de decir pero la voz dulce de alguien me interrumpió

-¿Esta Louis?-Dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier momento

-Si claro sube Sam está en su habitación-Dijo la mama de Louis...¡Que hacia Sam aquí!

-VETE-Me grito un poco enfadado y también nervioso Louis

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunte burlonamente

-¿De ti? No me hagas reír-Dijo él con descaro

-Te odio-Dije convirtiéndome en vampiro, cuando Louis se dio cuenta saco sus garras y se convirtió en lobo

-Ahhh-Dijo gritando Sammy al entrar a la habitación

-Mmm yo-Dije volviéndome "normal"

-Ustedes..después...y luego-Dijo la pobre desmayándose

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto el estúpido

-Acuéstala en tu cama estúpido-Dije con obviedad

-De acuerdo-Dijo el acostándola- Tráeme el alcohol-Dijo el señalándome un cajón

-De acuerdo-Dije sacando el alcohol del cajón

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Sam viendo a los chicos horrorizada

-Te acuerdas-Afirmo Louis

-Ustedes son-Dijo Sam nerviosa señalando a los 2 chicos

-Somos mounstros-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Oh no-Dijo Sam desmayándose de nuevo

* * *

**¿Me van a matar? ¿Es muy corto? ¿Golpee a un chico? Ok la ultima no...lo se, no me odien se que es muy corto...pero hay algo bueno en todo esto =D ¡Actualizare hoy TODAS las historias que tengo pendientes, me siento tan mal de haberlos dejado *sniff* pero ya que =D**


End file.
